


drinking for two

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Single Parents, only tagged characters that talk, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Butsuma feels like he may have found a kindered spirit in the new neighbor.





	drinking for two

**Author's Note:**

> modern butsutaji for perelka-l

Someone is moving into the home next door. No one has lived there in years; something about the combination of creepy Victorian architecture and a single father with four sons next door scares people off. Watching the new neighbors unpack it’s clear why they haven’t been scared off. The man is handsome but stern with a fashion sense that says ‘I love ghosts but in a subtle classy way’ and if Butsuma is interpreting the four boys who all look easily similar he’s also a (potentially single) father of four.

“Dad! Dad,” Hashirama barrels down the hall yelling. “Have you seen the neighbors? We should go help them,” he says, too much enthusiasm for his own good, as usual.

He pulls away from the window he’s been peering out of with a sigh. “Why don’t you find your brothers and we’ll see about going over,” he suggests.

“Yes!” he cheers, “I’ll get them.” Butsuma would complain about teenagers, but Hashirama was born like this and Tobirama is almost fourteen and has never been half as much trouble.

It takes three hours to round everyone up and pull together a presentable housewarming gift. He hopes they like shredded chicken sandwiches because it’s all he had ingredients for that doesn’t take forever to make. He should probably go grocery shopping soon.

The new neighbors have finished dragging all the boxes inside and are likely working on unpacking the contents. Itama giggles behind him as he knocks on the door. Kawarama better not be planning to set anything on fire.

“Itama stop enabling,” he orders.

He can head Itama grumble, “Eyes in the back of his head.”

“And don’t forget it,” he snaps back.

The door opens. “Hello?” the stern neighbor greets.

“Hello. I’m Butsuma Senju. We leave next door and saw you moving in. We thought we’d offer some help and food,” he says, gesturing to the platter Hashirama is holding. This feels so awkward. He shouldn’t have given in so easily. Being an asocial hermit is plenty fulfilling.

“Come in,” he responds stepping back out of the door way. “I’m Tajima Uchiha. The kitchen’s that way if you want to put that on the counter,” he adds, pointing at an archway.

Boxes are stacked up everywhere in the foyer. You can hardly see the floor. Hashirama bounds around them with the platter and his brothers trail after him. Undoubtedly they’re all eager to find Tajima’s sons so that the eight of them can reach new heights of chaos together.

“I want to say that I am preemptively sorry for whatever they’re about to ruin,” he deadpans.

“No,” Tajima says with a sigh, “I’m sorry. Whatever my brats do will probably be worse.”

“Single parent?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah. I’ve got some whiskey at over at my place. I can go back for it and we can leave the boys to the sandwiches,” he offers.

“After driving all this way, stuck in a car with them, there’s nothing I’d like more,” Tajima says tiredly.

This is the start of a beautiful friendship, built upon a rare mutual understanding of trying to wrangle four sons alone.

 

 


End file.
